Raelynn Casey
CW's too busy watching Teen Titans, so I had to make this page for her. I don't know much, so it's sort of under construction! -Rainfall Raelynn Casey is a rune crafter and Being. Early life RC was born in Reefs. One day she ventured off in the woods, Cobalt (who was a warrior of 6 years old, 3 years older than RC) followed her. When he finally got her to come back, the town was in ruins. Something happened, and all Cobalt could think of was wiping RC's memory and taking her to Earth. He did so, and RC grew up there. She had a plentiful bank account and a home off in New York, New York. She knew someone was taking care of her. Cobalt was just a husky puppy when he came to Earth. RC grew up going to school, and every once in a while a strange book or pen would be at her doorstep. Thus how she learned of runes, and her past life. She was a rune crafter. She never fully understood the rune warrior concept, but soon found out after getting out of the shower and finding a semi-naked 20 year old in her room. Cobalt explained everything, after getting hit in the head with many books and CD's, and they have been close friends (If not more!) since. Personality and traits RC is very outrageous when it comes to her interests, or if people are being just plain stupid. She won't be mean to someone who seems like a lost puppy, but if you're smart and have a simple mistake, beware of her tongue! RC has a soft spot for her closer friends*, but if she doesn't know you, she will quietly analyze you with many choice words. If sarcastic had a look, she would be it. Physical appearance RC is skinny and on the lanky side. She has many runes across her skin (including finger and toe nails) that have a faint white glow making her appear paler than she really is. She has one rune that is in blank ink (magic substance) around her left eye. RC likes to wear what is comfortable, but if she has a choice, rocker or athletic stuff suits her. Such as leather jackets, band t-shirts, under armor, spandex, and running shorts. Likes to wear mellow colors, but you'll occasionally see the bright green on her. Likes wearing Vans (shoes). Skills and abilities RC has the ability to craft runes onto people, objects, or into the air with either her finger, or a special pen/wand. She can also use a basic writing utensil if it has been enchanted. Relationships Cobalt RC has had one main relationship in her life. Romantic or otherwise, it was always with Cobalt. RC never really dated in school, she occasionally got asked out, but she always turned them down. She figured that the more time spent with them meant the more hidden runes she would have to make to cover the rest. When she found out Cobalt was a Rune Warrior, she started to have feelings about him. He listened to everything she said as a dog, and still listened when he was a human. Eventually they became a couple, and shortly after RC found a portal to Mir. Etymology Raelynn is a variant of Rae, which is either a feminine version of Ray or a shortened term for the Hebrew name Rachel. It can also mean Rae + Lynn, Ewe + Lake. Casey is an Irish name meaning "alert, watchful." Credits *main photo - drawn by Phoenix Category:Being Category:Beings Category:Primary Characters Category:Neutral Good